


Sweet Delusion

by pandanyan



Category: NewS (Band)
Genre: High Heels, Lap dancing, M/M, PWP, SHIGE IN HEELS, Shige's hair, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-12
Updated: 2020-04-12
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:14:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23617336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pandanyan/pseuds/pandanyan
Summary: The distinct ‘click’ ‘clack’ sound of leather heels on the hardwood floor sent another bout of chills up Koyama’s spine.I knew the moment Shige's Kakao 2018-2019 version came out, I just HAD to write about him in heels.
Relationships: Kato Shigeaki/Koyama Keiichiro
Comments: 6
Kudos: 7





	Sweet Delusion

**Author's Note:**

> This was a completely different fic when I first wrote it, with an actual plot even! But then it just dragged on and on that I decided to scrap it and just make this a PWP. Enjoy!

Koyama was nervous. He didn’t fidget very often but he soon found himself picking at the material of the armchair he was currently seated in. 

He couldn’t help feel the thrill of excitement deep in his gut either. This was the first time he’d do something like this and it made him feel bold and adventurous too. The music that played from the speakers behind him calmed the nerves a little, some smooth jazzy lo-fi tunes with a very distinct deep beat. 

It soothed him but he could help get a chill knowing the music had an undeniable seductive undertone to it. 

He heard noises coming from the other room and held his breath. This was it. 

The door creaked open and Koyama swallowed at the sight. 

“Sorry for keeping you waiting,” a man with a deep, sultry voice practically purred at him. He took a few steps towards Koyama. The distinct ‘click’ ‘clack’ sound of leather heels on the hardwood floor sent another bout of chills up Koyama’s spine. 

He eyed the heels, not too glossy or shiny, just simple black leather but they were at least four inches. Koyama’s sight trailed up the body of the man who was approaching him, tight-fitting black slacks and a flowy white cotton top that had many buttons at the most strategic spots. 

The man held up a leather-gloved finger to his own lips as he smirked down at him, Koyama lost his breath once again as he was caught in a seductive entrancing gaze. 

Once the other man finally stood an arm’s length away from him, he licked his lips ever so slowly that Koyama felt his own jaw go slack as he watched. 

“Shall we go over some ground rules before we start?” He had a playful lilt in his voice and didn’t wait for any verbal answer from Koyama, “Number one, I do all the touching here unless I give you permission, number two, no inappropriate comments or I’ll kick you out. Any questions?” 

He raised an eyebrow at Koyama and if he were being honest, that authoritative tone was turning him on. 

“Um..c-can we talk first?” Koyama sputtered and he could feel a blush creeping up his cheeks when the man gave him an amused smile. 

“Sorry, i-it’s my first time. I think I’d be more comfortable if I got to know you first.” 

The other man burst out into a hearty laugh, almost breaking character, “Well, that makes sense. Sure, but if we’re going to have a chat I’ll probably need to sit down...and there’s only one seat.” He trailed off, intensely eyeing Koyama’s lap. 

There was that thrill again. “Oh...should I get up?” Koyama decided to play along and play dumb, in which the other man laughed again. Without warning the man plonked himself down and straddled his lap. 

Koyama let out an ‘oof’ with the added weight but easily settled in as the other man threw his arms around his neck, he gave a subtle wiggle of his bottom on Koyama’s lap which made the man try to suppress a slight moan. 

“So, what do you want to talk about?” The man all but purred next to Koyama’s ear as he got comfortable. 

“What can I call you?” Koyama threw another question back and for a split second, he could see the other man’s gaze waver on him. 

“Shige.” The man said before looking into his eyes once again, an earnest smile spread across his lips. 

“Shige huh?” Koyama gasped again when the man above him slowly shifted his hips on his lap once more. 

“Yeah. Any more questions?” Shige absentmindedly played with the hem of Koyama’s collar.

“How did you end up here? In this profession I mean…” Koyama knew he was trembling a little under the other man’s almost predatory gaze, he wasn’t sure if it was a question he was allowed to ask but it was definitely something he was genuinely curious about. 

Shige hummed and leaned back enough to really look at Koyama, the other man was almost afraid that he had insulted the other. Instead, Shige tilted his head slightly and avoided his gaze once again. 

He scrunched his eyebrows a little as he tried to wrack his brain for a suitable answer. He scoffed to himself before slowly looking back at Koyama. 

Koyama gulped as the man on his lap leaned forward pressing slightly chapped lips against his earlobe that made the hairs at the back of his neck stand on end. 

“Would it surprise you so much if I said I  _ enjoy  _ doing this?” Shige whispered in an almost-purr. 

Koyama finally let out a soft cry as the other man began to slowly grind against him to prove his point. 

“I wasn’t forced into doing this like the others. It started out as a social experiment and then I realised I was actually good at this, and it’s a nice escape for me.” Shige’s laugh rumbled against Koyama’s ear and the other man actually had to resist the urge to touch him now. 

“E..escape?” 

“Yeah,” Shige nibbled slightly on Koyama’s earlobe eliciting another moan. “I get to be whoever I want to be.” He drew out his last sentence, punctuated with a sensual roll of his hips. 

He finally released Koyama and leaned back once again to look at him, “Are we done with talking? I can show you how good I am right now if you’re so curious, Koyama- _ san _ ” He dragged out the last syllable with a teasing moan as he circled his hips once again. 

Shige smirked naughtily before bringing up a gloved hand to his lips and seductively biting his own fingertip, all while continuing the movements of his hips. 

Koyama moaned at the sight and the sensations, “Yes please.” 

Shige chuckled, “Good boy. Remember, no touching till I say so.” He gave one final wiggle of his hips before sliding off Koyama’s lap completely causing the other man to fight back a needy whine. 

The ‘click-clack’ sound of the heels was addictive as Shige took a few steps away from Koyama, his back facing him, before bending over and putting on a show. His hips dipped as his tight fitted pants showed off every curve of his supple behind. 

He swirled his hips slowly and entrancingly in a seductive dance before looking over his shoulder to see Koyama with his mouth hanging open. 

Shige turned around with another sway of his hips before running his gloved hands from his belt buckle upwards, toying with the different buttons on his blouse before he finally managed to undo a few, loosening his shirt to show a flash of his skin and juicy collarbones. 

By this time Koyama was already whimpering, he wasn’t even bound to the armchair or anything but his hands could hardly move to hide the growing tent in his pants. 

Smiling, Shige took a few steps back towards him, looking like he was strutting down a runway before once again turning around and planting his ass right on Koyama’s crotch. They both moaned at the same time and Koyama was practically digging his nails into the synthetic leather of the armchair with the way Shige’s hips immediately started to move. 

Shige rubbed himself against the hardness at a controlled pace, his hips moving in unimaginable ways. He moaned out himself feeling the hard erection brush up his cleft, “Uhn...can’t wait to get this in me…” He leaned back against Koyama and threw his head over the other man’s shoulder. 

Koyama could only moan in response as Shige reached for his head and pressed their lips together. 

This was the only way Koyama could touch him for now and he responded eagerly to the kiss, groaning in pleasure as Shige’s tongue entwined with his. 

Once they finally parted, Shige was panting against his temple his legs were spread wide and his hips moving as if they were already doing it. 

“I’m going to turn around and ride you properly, and then you can touch me.” His voice was low and full of promise that Koyama could only cry out in response. 

Shige swung one leg over and flipped himself over on Koyama’s lap, taking the chance to kiss him properly and full of passion. 

Koyama gave all he could by working his tongue against Shige’s and flicking in all the right places. Shige reached down and quickly undid his pants, he had to separate his lips away from Koyama once again as he shoved his pants and underwear down his thighs. 

Smirking, he brought his hands to Koyama’s face, brushing his cheeks almost tenderly. Koyama gasped at the cool feeling of the smooth leather and moaned as Shige slowly and sensually danced his fingers down the man’s body. 

He rubbed in all the right places before ending at his crotch. 

Koyama moaned once again when Shige started rubbing, “Sh..Shige...no more teasing, please.” He whimpered and Shige smiled back at him with glazed eyes. 

Not wanting to stretch this any longer either, he swiftly undid the other man’s pants and shoved them down, revealing a hard and throbbing erection. 

Shige moaned at the sight and couldn’t help himself, he ducked his head down and gave the erection a swift lick. 

Koyama threw his head back at the sensation, almost screaming, “Shige! Ah  _ please…”  _ He begged. 

“You’re lucky I’ve already prepped in advance,” Shige smirked and Koyama gasped, the mental image of Shige fingering himself before this making his erection throb harder. 

His thoughts of Shige fingering himself, along with any other coherent thought he had left, all flew out of the window as Shige held his erection in a firm grip before slowly sinking down on him. 

He gasped at the sensation and kept his eyes open to watch Shige’s expression of near ecstasy once he was fully seated. 

“Oh God…” Shige breathed out, steadying both hands on Koyama’s shoulders for balance. He took a few deep breaths before leaning over to kiss Koyama’s temple, “You may touch me now,” he whispered. 

Koyama didn’t need to be told twice, he growled and his hands immediately went for Shige’s ass, squeezing greedily making the other man moan. 

Koyama leaned forward to finally place his lips on Shige’s neck, placing open-mouthed kisses along its length all the way down towards his collarbones. 

Shige gasped as Koyama started biting, he wiggled his hips experimentally causing Koyama to bite down harder. 

“Ahn...Kei!” Shige cried out at the double sensation. “I’m gonna move now…” He whispered breathlessly and gasped when Koyama’s fingers teased up and underneath his shirt, locating his nipples and rubbing them mercilessly. 

Shige began moving his hips, using the strength in his thighs to ride Koyama properly. He threw his head back in ecstasy giving Koyama more access to his neck for him to lick and suck. 

Koyama groaned as Shige rode him in a frantic pace, the man on top of him was panting with overexertion, gasping with every downward thrust. 

His thighs were beginning to shake and Koyama greedily squeezed the flesh there. Shige’s pace faltered a little, as he fell on Koyama’s lap and gasped as his erection brushed the right spot. 

Koyama looked at Shige in front of him, all flushed and dishevelled and it was the most erotic thing he had ever seen. He grabbed the other man’s wild hair and pulled him in for another kiss full of tongue and teeth. 

Shige whined, trying to make his hips work again but they were obviously straining. Koyama raked his hands through the other man’s hair soothingly and shifted his own hips to start thrusting upwards, bouncing Shige in his lap. 

Shige cried out at the sensation as it was hitting his prostate dead-on with every thrust. Their lips parted and Koyama groaned as he sped up his thrusts. He was teetering on the edge at this point and he was determined to bring Shige down with him. 

Prying his hand away from Shige’s unruly locks, he trailed his hand down Shige’s body before finally landing on his erection that had been ignored throughout their whole scene. 

“Kei!” Shige practically yelled once Koyama finally wrapped his hand around his erection and started stroking. 

It didn’t take long for Shige’s orgasm to turn his entire body into a shuddering mess. He let out the most erotic moan Koyama had heard before coming in his hand. Koyama groaned and bit Shige’s neck once again, speeding up his thrusts through the sweet, tight resistance Shige’s body was giving. 

It wasn’t long before he came, muffling his groan in Shige’s shoulder as he shuddered hard. 

Koyama collapsed back against the armchair, Shige’s pliant body still trembling with aftershocks against him. 

They just sat there in silence, breathing hard and fast while holding on to each other. 

Once they finally caught their breaths, Shige was the first to speak, “Wow.” he chuckled lifting his head to look at Koyama who was laughing breathlessly at him, eyes full of glee. 

“Say that for yourself, you were amazing,” Koyama smirked at Shige who shook his head. 

“Hey, this was all your idea. Anyway, next time warn me if I’m going to have to come up with a whole backstory for this?” Shige huffed and Koyama giggled. 

“But you’re a genius writer aren’t you? Isn’t this good for your creative juices?” 

Shige rolled his eyes and shifted slightly, scrunching his face as he lifted his hips to remove Koyama’s now softened member from him. “Ugh...you’re gonna have to carry me to wash up...there’s no way I’m standing up properly in these heels.” 

“Tsk...tsk...Shige.” Koyama tapped his boyfriend on the nose, “I told you the heels were impractical! Roleplay was my idea but you just  _ had  _ to be extra with those heels.” 

Despite his nagging, Koyama smiled and heaved Shige in his arms and awkwardly walking themselves to the bathroom to wash up. 

The sound of his bare feet on the floor was no match for Shige’s click clacks though. 

  
  
  
  



End file.
